Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 4: L'amour, une émotion compliqué
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 4: L'amour, une émotion compliqué.


Chapitre 4:

L'amour, une émotion compliqué.

Je suis devant elle. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Je suis bloqué. Une boule arrive à ma gorge. Les mots sont coupés. Kilari m'aime ? Ce n'est donc pas Seiji ?! J'arrive pas à y croire. Je l'aimais, en pensant qu'elle, elle aimait Seiji. Mais... C'est moi qu'elle aime ? Il y a tellement de question qui se bouscule dans ma tête. J'aimerais les lui poser, mais ce n'est pas se qu'il faut lui répondre pour le moment. Comment vais-je lui dire ?

\- … E-euh... J-je... commençais-je.

Aucun mot ne sort. La boule dans ma gorge bloque tout les mots que j'essaye de sortir.

\- … S-si tu ne m'aimes pas... C'-c'est pas g-grave... J-je m'y attendais... Mais je voulais que le sache. me dit-elle.

… C'est ça tes pensées ? Si Kilari, je t'aime. Mais... Plus au degrés de ton sentiment. Bon, il faut que je force ces mots à sortir.

\- … E-écoute Kilari. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais penser de cette façon. Car... Hm... je tourne alors la tête d'un côté, je t'ai aimé. Pendant un long moment.

\- Tu... M'as aimé ?! C'-c'est vrai ?! me dit-elle les yeux gros comme des billes.

\- Oui. Mais... Moi je croyais pendant un bon moment que... Tu aimés toujours Seiji. A-alors, je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de te l'avouer.

\- … Qu-quoi ?! Tu n'as pas eu le courage ?! Toi qui est si dur à cuire ?! dit-elle en commençant à lancer un petit rire moqueur.

\- Hé, ça va. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, alors ne te moque pas. dis-je d'un ton un peu boudeur.

\- Haha... Mais... « Je t'ai aimé »... ? C'est du passé ? Aujourd'hui, tu ne m'aimes plus... ?

\- …

Je la regarde avec des yeux un peu inquiet. Mais je suis bien décidé à lui dire.

\- … Si Kilari... Mais, mes sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi... Se sont « éteints » récemment.

\- « Récemment » … ? P-pourquoi se sont-ils éteints ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût... ?

\- … Bien sûr que si, mais... Ces sentiments n'étaient que... Momentané.

\- « Momentané » ? me dit-elle d'un ton triste.

\- … Oui. Je l'ai découvert... Car... Hm... Tu te souviens de mon coup de fil la veille de notre jour de congé... ?

\- O-oui... ?

\- Et bien... Je voulais t'inviter pour passer une après-midi ensemble... Et... T'-t'avouer mes sentiments en même temps.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais... Ce jour de congé... C'était hier ?! C-ça veut dire que... Ils se sont éteints hier ?!

\- … O-ouais... Enfin... Ils ne se sont pas vraiment éteints. Ils sont juste présent, mais... Oublié...

\- … « Oublié » … ? dit-elle d'une voix basse et des lueurs dans ses yeux.

\- … Ils ne sont pas complètement oublié, disons plutôt... Un autre sentiment l'a battu.

\- « Battu » ? Comment ça ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre plus que moi... ?

\- … O-oui. dis-je commençant à me sentir gêné.

\- … Et... De qui ? me demande t-elle avec des yeux curieux et un peu perturbé.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Cela y est. On arrive à la déclaration de mes vraies sentiments actuel. Je prends une grande respiration et je lâche un souffle long et stressant.

\- … E-et bien... J-je sais que... Ça paraît fou, mais... Celui que j'aime... C'est... S... Hmrff... Seiji. avouais-je en tournant la tête légèrement sur un côté les joues rouges.

Ses yeux forment deux grands « O ». Je voyais son choc rien qu'à son expression sur son visage. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je viens en gros de lui avouer que je suis gay. Enfin, je suis plutôt bisexuel. Et en plus, je lui annonce que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, de mon collègue de travail, et celui qu'elle est tombée amoureuse au premier regard.

\- … S-Seiji... ? Tu... Es sérieux ? me demande t-elle les yeux étonnés.

\- … Oui. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Je... Sais que ça paraît fou. Mais... C'est lui que j'aime, et qui a battu mes sentiments que j'avais en ton égard. Je suis vraiment désolé... Même si je suis touché que... Tu m'aimes. Moi qui croyait que tu aimais toujours Seiji.

\- … N-non. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Seiji... C'était qu'un simple crac. Le vrai amour est celui que je porte pour toi...

Des larmes perlent sur ses joues. J'ouvre grand les yeux, je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer. Je baisse la tête, puis l'enlace de mes bras. La serrant fortement pour essayer de calmer ses larmes. Je me sentais coupable de ses larmes. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais il le fallait que je le lui dise. C'était important, très important de le lui dire.

\- … Ne pleure pas Kilari. Je sais que... Tu dois ressentir une douleur. Je... Suis désolé mais... Ce sont mes vraies sentiments. Et... Il y a une autre chose, que je dois te révéler.

Elle lève alors la tête vers moi. Je la lâche donc et la regarde.

\- Voilà... Seiji et moi... Sommes en couple... dis-je en la regardant tout droit dans les siens d'un air sérieux.

\- … Q-quoi ?! V-vraiment ?! Seiji t'aimes aussi ?!

\- Oui. On s'aime tout les deux. dis-je avec beaucoup de sincérité dans mes yeux.

Elle me regarde. Toujours un peu choqué de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Je me sens soulagé. Une lourde pierre vient d'être retiré de mon cœur. J'espère juste qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal. Un petit moment de silence est présent. Elle regarde vers le sol. Ça... Doit être dur à avaler pour elle. Je lui ai fait certainement mal au cœur. Mais je ne dois pas nier les sentiments que j'ai pour Seiji.

\- … Je... Comprends.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu es amoureux de Seiji. Plus de moi. Seiji m'a battu. Je suis la perdante ? … Même si j'ai dû mal à l'avaler, je suis heureux. Enfin, est-ce que tu es heureux avec Seiji ? Et est-il heureux ?

\- … Eh bien, oui ! Je suis heureux avec Seiji, et je... Oui, il est aussi heureux d'être avec moi.

\- Alors... Si vous êtes heureux, je suis heureuse ! me dit-elle en me souriant.

Je suis d'un coup un peu confus de ses questions. Je lui souris alors à mon tour. Si elle le prend comme ça, et qu'elle sourit, c'est une bonne chose. Je pense ?

\- B-bon... Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer. Mon père va se faire dû soucis, s-sinon. me dit-elle un peu perdue.

\- Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. lui proposais-je.

\- N-non. Merci, mais... J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- … D'-d'accord. Si... Tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Appelle-moi.

\- M-merci. Bonne soirée. me dit-elle en souriant encore avec une mine triste.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

Elle commence à partir. Je la regarde. D'un coup elle se met à courir. Je fais un petit air étonné mais pas trop. Je me tourne alors vers la mer. D'un regard neutre. Je me pose la question si... J'ai bien fais de le lui dire... ? Pas que je suis en couple avec Seiji, non, mais que je l'aimais ? Hm... Je crois que c'était une bonne chose.

Je reste quelques instants, face à la mer, cet océan si beau. Avec les reflets du ciel et du couché de soleil qui donne un côté orangé. C'est si beau. J'aimerais le regarder avec Seiji. Un jour, un jour je le ferai venir ici. Les vagues caressants affectueusement le sable de la plage. Les reflets qui font briller la mer d'une façon magnifique. On dirait que la mer cache une grotte secrète rempli de mille diamants. Je souris, face à ce spectacle éblouissant. Le vent, faisant flotter mes cheveux, les vagues s'échouant sur le sable doré, le soleil se cachant derrière la mer. Le ciel orangé avec ses nuages orangés à leur tour, flottant doucement dans le ciel. Ce spectacle de la nature, fait briller mes yeux de mille couleurs différentes. Le vent est doux, mes cheveux qui flottent au vent calmement. J'adore cette sensation de douceur et de pureté. Je pourrai rester ici à regarder ce doux spectacle pendant des heures. Mais, je dois rentrer. Je dois m'occuper de mes petits frères.

J'arrive enfin chez moi, puis ouvre la porte.

\- Yo les petits monstres !

A peine j'ai crié, j'aperçois Kôta dévaler les escaliers.

\- HIROTO ! POURQUOI TU AS ETE AUSSI LOOOOOOONG ?! me demande t-il en me sautant dans les bras.

\- Hé, calme-toi Kôta. Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un contre temps.

Soudain, Nagumo et Kai descendent les marches pour m'accueillir.

\- Bonjour grand frère. On ne t'en veut pas. Tu dois être fatigué, va t'asseoir dans les canapés du salon. Je vais te préparer un café. me dit Nagumo en me souriant.

\- Non, je peux le faire tout seul Nagumo. Mais je te remercie ! lui dis-je en lui renvoyant un sourire.

\- Non, non ! Laisse, tu as beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui, laisse-moi m'en occuper Hiroto, fais-moi confiance.

\- … Bon, très bien, je te fais confiance. lui dis-je.

Je vais donc rejoindre un sofa. Qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien de s'asseoir sur un bon sofa tout douillet après une grosse journée de travail. Je regarde Kôta qui est assis sur moi.

\- … Et toi Kôta, ça a été à l'école ?

\- Ouiiii ! J'me suis fais une nouvelle copine ! Dis, dis, dis ! Je pourrai l'inviter un jour ?!

\- J'sais pas Kôta... J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Oh allez ! On ne fera pas de bêtise !

\- … Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me pose problème. Vous êtes jeunes, et je ne peux pas vous laisser à votre âge seuls. Déjà que je ne devrai déjà pas tout court vous laisser comme je le fais. Alors, pour inviter une fille qui est une inconnue c'est compliqué.

\- … Maaaaaiiiiiiis... ! Chitoplait Hiroooooo ! boude Kôta.

Je soupire.

\- D'accord, mais il faut que ce soit un jour où je suis là. Ok ?

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii Hiiiiiiiiroooooooo ! me dit-il en me sautant dans les bras.

\- Héhé ! Calme-toi Kôta. Mon p'tit monstre... dis-je en faisant un sourire de côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ahahahaha ! Grand frère ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris, et le serre dans mes bras. J'ai beau être exigeant, j'adore mes petits frères. Soudain, Nagumo arrive avec ma tasse de café.

\- Voilà Hiroto !

\- Ah, merci. Allé p'tit monstre, hors de mes genoux. dis-je en le déposant au sol.

\- Haha ! J'vais jouer ! Kai, Kai ! dit Kôta en courant plus loin.

\- Merci beaucoup Nagumo. dis-je en soufflant un peu sur mon café.

Je commence à boire doucement. C'est quand même chaud, il ne faut pas que je me brûle. Puis je pose ma tasse de café. Cela fait un bien fou de boire un café bien chaud après une journée aussi chargé qu'elle. Je me mets à repenser à Kilari. M'en veut-elle ? Est-elle triste ? Cette question, je ne devrai même pas me la poser. Évidement qu'elle l'est, elle est certainement triste. Je lui ai quand même envoyé un râteau. Même si je sais que... Je ne voulais pas le lui envoyé. Enfin, je ne voulais pas lui faire par d'un message pareil, j'espère qu'elle ne le ressent pas comme un râteau. Que pense t-elle à l'idée que Seiji et moi sommes en couple ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Enfin bon.

\- Hiroto ? Ça va ? me demande Nagumo avec un air un peu inquiet.

\- H-hein ? O-oui, pardon. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. répondis-je un peu gêné.

\- Oh. Sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oh, oui. Ça pouvais être un peu mieux mais bon. Et toi ? Tu t'en sors à l'école ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui ! La maîtresse nous a rendu les contrôles qu'on a fait ! J'ai eu un A ! dit-il d'un air content.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est bon mon petit Nagumo. dis-je en souriant de mon sourire de petit diable.

\- Haha... Merci. me sourit-il.

Je bois mon café tranquillement. Puis je décide d'aller prendre une douche.

\- Bon, merci Nagu pour ce bon café. Je vais me faire une bonne douche fraîche, ça va me faire du bien.

\- Oui, c'est mieux. Bonne douche alors. me sourit-il.

\- Merci. Faites vos devoirs en attendant. Et c'est pareil pour Kôta.

\- Oui. Je vais le lui dire. réponds Nagumo.

Je regarde Nagumo quitter la pièce pour aller dans la chambre. Tandis que moi, je par vers la douche. J'entre dans la pièce et ferme à clef. Je vais face au miroir en m'appuyant au lavabo. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je vois que je suis bien fatigué de cette journée. Je retire alors mon haut.

\- … Piouu... Il fait une chaleur horrible. dis-je tout bas.

Je retire la ceinture de mon pantalon, puis retire mon bas. Je me retrouve maintenant en caleçon. Je prends alors une petite serviette et la mouille légèrement. Je la passe sur chaque parcelle de mon torse. J'allais faire une douche fraîche, je préfère me rafraîchir avant. Puis je passe sur chaque jambe. Je m'appuie alors au lavabo et repense à ce moment passé dans la loge.

 _Flasch Back:_

« _Je continue à l'embrasser, en mangeant ses lèvres avec un brin de fougue. Il met sa main droite sur le début de ma joue et la fin de mon cou. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules. J'embrasse passionnément ses lèvres, tout en mangeant de temps en temps sa lèvre inférieur. Seiji me bascule au dessus de lui. Je me retrouve à moitié sur lui._ _Torse contre torse. Lui est allongé sur le banc tandis que moi, je suis assis à côté de lui allongé que de mon torse sur lui. Il m'embrasse aussi plein de fougue. J'arrête de l'embrasser. Reprenant mon souffle, puis j'embrasse sensuellement son cou. Il lâche un petit gémissement. Je relève doucement la tête, regardant le visage de mon amant. Je rougis un peu, je suis séduit. Son expression est magnifique. Les yeux en demi-lune, les joues roses, la bouche un peu ouverte, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses sourcils un peu courbé en forme de U, juste magnifique et assez excitant. Il me sourit, toujours avec le même visage. Je place ma main sur son visage et le caresse affectueusement. Il ferme les yeux et met sa main gauche sur la mienne qui lui caresse affectueusement. Je souris à mon tour. Le blond à l'air chaud._ »

Puis, à ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant.

 _Flasch Back:_

« _Me mettant sa main sur ma jambe gauche._ _J'eus_ _des frissons qui se sont mit à monter en moi. Il caresse ma jambe doucement avec délicatesse et avec douceur. Ses caresses me fit serrer les jambes, avec des rougeurs aux joues, une expression d'envie apparaît sur mon visage. L'effet de ses caresses est vraiment délicieuse. L'adrénaline de l'envie parcours mon corps. Le blond sourit, voyant mes jambes se serrer, mon visage gêné et envieux. C'est un sadique où quoi ? Il ne va pas bien à me foutre dans cet état au moment où nous sommes au restaurant. Il retire doucement sa main. Je lâche un soupire d'envie et d'excitation, se qui fit lever la tête à Kilari qui me regarde maintenant. Seiji, lui, fait l'innocent comme toujours._ »

Je serre les points et ferme les yeux en me tenant plus fortement au lavabo. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens mon excitation durcir. J'ai des frissons qui parcours mon corps d'une manière presque insupportable. Seiji, j'ai envie de toi. Mes pensées sont en train de se bousculer. J'ouvre calmement mes yeux, et aperçoit une bosse déformer mon caleçon. Je me mets à rougir tout seul. Et merde. Ces pensées agitent mon excitation. Je passe ma main sur la bosse.

\- Hmm... Raaahh... Calme-toi Hiroto... me dis-je.

Mais ma main commence à caresser la bosse. Je sens mon intimité se durcir et grandir suite ses caresses. Que fais-tu Hiroto ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Hmm... C'est si bon. Je regarde d'un œil la bosse, elle est plus apparente. Je sens que je commence à me sentir serré dans ce caleçon. Aaaahh... J'arrive pas à m'arrêter de me caresser. Je sens l'envie monter, j'ai envie d'encore plus. Je retire alors mon caleçon. Mon entre-jambe était longue. Je suis dur. Je rougis un peu. Je me sens un peu gêné. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, mais n'importe quel adolescent s'est déjà fait plaisir. Pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, mais là c'est différent je suis en couple je me sens vraiment gêné et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai 17 ans, je ne serai bientôt plus un adolescent, mais Majeur. Enfin bref, je ne devrai pas être gêné je me suis déjà fais ce plaisir. C'est assez étrange, j'ai l'impression que je suis timide d'un coup. Je prends en main mon intimité et commence à faire des va-et-viens avec ma main droite. Quelques gémissements viennent par la suite.

\- O-ooohh... Hmm... Aaaahh... !

Les pensées du restaurant et des moments dans la loge passe devant mes yeux. Mon excitation augmente et mes va-et-viens avec ma main ne font qu'accélérer. Mes gémissements sont de plus en plus bruyant je ne peux pas les retenir. Je m'assoie en dessous du lavabo en continuant ces mouvements rapides. C'est vraiment bon... ! Bordel ! Je suis sûrement en train de péter un plomb, mais je suis vraiment dans un état qui est incontrôlable. Les gémissements ne font qu'augmenter, je bascule ma tête en arrière tout en restant assis, les yeux en demi-lune, la bouche ouverte un peu, la langue un peu sortit en bavant un peu, en faisant des gestes rapide de haut en bas. Voilà l'état où je me trouve. Cela me fait un bien fou, mon intimité est très dure et vraiment longue. Si Seiji savait ce que je fais à l'instant, il serait assez choqué je pense. Mes gémissements deviennent intense, et assez bruyant, je ne me contrôle pas vraiment. Je bave comme un chien qui réclame à manger. Cela ne m'a jamais fait autant de bien. Peut-être c'est le fait que je pense à la personne que j'aime plus que tout ? Possible. Je continue mes mouvements rapides tout en accélérant de plus en plus.

\- OOOoophhhh... ! Oohh... Ouiiii... Hmmm... ! dis-je en soupirant d'envie.

Je suis toujours dans la même position, profitant de chaque seconde de se bien-être que je me fais ressentir. Soudain, je sens que je vais jouir dans quelques instants. J'accélère alors encore plus. Mes gémissements ainsi que ma respiration augmente encore. Je le sens.

\- …... AAAAAAAaaaaarrhhh ! jouis-je

Je me tiens maintenant en boule, tenant toujours mon intimité, je lâche un énorme soupire. Les yeux fermés, respirant vraiment vite. J'en peux plus. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, voyant le liquide blanc partout sur moi, ainsi qu'au sol. Je rougis légèrement. Je me lève doucement, lâchant mon intimité. Je prends la serpillière près de moi et nettoie autour de moi. Ma respiration ne se calme pas, je me sens fatigué d'un coup. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle, je sursaute.

\- HEIN QUOI ?! dis-je tout paniqué.

\- Ça va Hiroto ? C'est Nagumo. Je t'ai entendu crier et... Ça fait un moment que tu es dans la salle de bain.

\- O-oh... D-désolé, j'ai... Glissé ! Mais je ne suis pas tombé ne t'en fais pas, je... Finis un truc e-et j'arrive. dis-je d'une voix essoufflé.

\- O-ok. me répond t-il.

Je m'appuie contre le lavabo et souffle un grand coup. Il faut que je le lave maintenant. Je suis absolument sale avec mes bêtises. Je me glisse alors dans la douche, j'allume l'eau fraîche, et commence à me laver sur le torse. L'eau fraîche glisse avec douceur sur mon corps. Pendant que je pense. Cela fait un bien fou de prendre une douche bien fraîche. Je nettoie le liquide blanc après mon éjaculation, étant un peu gêné. Nettoyant de tout mon corps de cette eau bien fraîche, je lave alors aussi mes cheveux.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain habillé que d'un peignoir blanc les cheveux mouillés et l'odeur du shampooing. Je lâche un soupire d'apaisement, et m'assoie dans l'un des sofas du salon. Mais mon moment de repos ne fut pas longtemps ce qu'il devrait être.

\- HIROOOOOOOO ON A FAIM ! crie Kôta arrivant en courant.

Et oui... J'ai complètement zappé que je ne leur ai pas donné à manger. Je me lève donc, en faisant une petite caresse sur la tête de mon petit frère, puis va à la cuisine. Je regarde se que je pourrai leur cuisiner. Tiens ? Je vais leur faire du Yakisoba. Je prends alors les nouilles pour ce plat, puis la sauce pour Okonomiyaki. Je fais chauffer de l'eau pour pouvoir faire cuire les nouilles. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, je prends le chou et le coupe en plusieurs morceaux. Je fais ensuite pareil avec les carottes. Je sais bien que Kôta n'aime pas les carottes, mais il faut bien que j'essaie de les lui faire manger, et puis dans ce plat, je trouve que les carottes sont assez indispensable.

\- Hiroto ? Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? propose Nagumo.

\- Oui, peux-tu mettre table, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr. répond t-il en se dirigeant vers la commode où est ranger la vaisselle.

Je continue de couper les carottes et encore quelques morceaux de choux. Quand soudain, Kôta arrive en courant et renverse Nagumo qui a les assiettes dans les mains. Le bruit des assiettes qui tombe et se casse se fit entendre.

\- Ooooohh ! Kôta ! râle Nagumo.

Je me précipite vers eux.

\- Ça va Nagumo ?! Tu ne t'es pas coupé ?! dis-je un peu inquiet.

\- N-non ça va. me répond t-il.

Je regarde Kôta.

\- KOTA ! JE T'AI REPETE DE NE PAS VENIR JOUER ICI ! dis-je à Kôta en hurlant.

\- P-pardon... ! J'ai pas fais exprès ! dit-il avec des yeux apeurés.

\- Je te l'ai assez dis ! Franchement tu exagères ! FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE ! lui dis-je en pointant du doigt la porte.

Kôta me regarde puis file en courant et en pleurant. Je prends alors la petite pelle avec le petit ballet et commence à nettoyer.

\- D-désolé Hiroto. s'excuse Nagumo.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais celle de Kôta. Laisse-moi nettoyer, et prends des chaussons, les morceaux de porcelaines se sont propagés un peu partout.

\- D'accord. dit-il en partant de la cuisine.

Je ramasse tout les bouts de verres que je peux voir. Puis les jettes à la poubelle. Je me lave les mains, puis retourne à mes fourneaux. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, oui. Je coupais les carottes et le chou. Je regarde l'eau qui commence à bouillir, je prends alors les nouilles et les mets dedans, et je mets un couvercle par dessus. Je vais vers le réfrigérateur, et sors des tranches de viande de bœuf. Je les pose sur la planche où je découpe mes ingrédients, puis sors une poil du placard. J'allume le feu et mets la poil dessus, puis coupe un morceau de beurre, puis je verse de l'huile. Je soulève la poil et fais couler l'huile et le beurre partout puis le repose. Je place alors les tranches de viandes sur la poil, et soulève le couvercle de la casserole où se trouve les nouilles, je les mélange pour qu'elle ne se colle pas au fond. Nagumo arrive avec ses chaussons au pied pour reprendre les assiettes et s'en va dans la salle à manger. Je constate que les nouilles sont à présent prête à être mise sur la poil. Je vide l'eau et la casserole, puis mets les nouilles dans la poil. Je mélange donc tout ensemble, et prends la sauce pour Okonomiyaki, puis le mets sur le mélange.

Je prends la chaise qui est à côté de moi, et me pose dessus. Aaaahhh... Je suis fatigué... Je n'ai même pas faim, en plus.

Kai arrive donc dans la cuisine se cachant à moitié derrière l'entrée. Je lève les yeux.

\- Hey, mon petit bonhomme ! Viens. lui dis-je.

Il s'approche d'un pas timide. Il est toujours comme ça, mais je l'aime quand même. Sa main à la bouche avec ses manches qui sont plus grande que lui. Je le prends alors sur mes genoux.

\- Ça va ?

\- …

\- Réponds-moi Kai. Je ne vais pas te manger... dis-je un peu exaspéré.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est si silencieux. J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir un enfant qui ne sait pas parler. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

\- … Oui. Me répond-il.

\- Tant mieux. Dis, tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? lui demandais-je.

\- …

Il baisse la tête. Pourquoi ? Il m'en veut pour quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

\- Hé, Kai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

\- …

Soudain, il commence à pleurer.

\- Kai ! Voyons, c'est quoi ces larmes ?! dis-je inquiet.

C'est rare de voir Kai pleurer, il doit y avoir un problème assez grave pour lui pour qu'il pleure.

\- Dis-moi... Quelqu'un t'embête à l'école ? Car si c'est le cas, tu vas me le montrer ! Il va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe !

\- …

Il dit « non » avec la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

… Il reste immobile, puis se retourne sur mes genoux.

\- AIIE ! A-ATTENTION TON GENOUX ECRASE MON... ! dis-je en lançant un cris.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras. J'ouvre grand les yeux, étant assez surpris.

\- K-Kai... ?

\- … T-tu me manque... T-tu es plus a-avec nous... O-on est t-toujours tout seul... ! J'-j'ai besoin d'un gand frère... ! H-Hiroto... ! me dit-il en pleurant de toutes ses larmes.

… Je reste bouche baie. C'est moi la cause de ses larmes ? Mon pauvre Kai... Il a raison. Je suis jamais là... Je ne vais même pas les chercher à l'école, bon il est vrai que je finis de travailler assez tard, comme ils sortent à 16h30 et bien je n'ai pas le temps. Mais ça me fait mal au cœur de voir que Kai pleure. Je le serre alors dans mes bras.

\- Pardon Kai... Pardon... dis-je d'une petite voix sanglotante.

Oui, j'ai envie de pleurer aussi. Me rendant compte que mes frères ont besoin de moi. Je les aime, et j'ai besoin de passer de bon moment durant leur enfance, comme moi j'ai eu durant mon enfance grâce à mes parents. Comme mes parents ne sont pas là, ils ont besoin de moi. Je suis vraiment un mauvais grand-frère.

\- Je suis un mauvais grand-frère... Désolé... ! Vous avez besoin de moi... Je suis un idiot. dis-je en lâchant une larme.

\- N-non... T-tu es pas un mauvais gand-frère... ! Tu... T-tu es merveilleux, m-mais... Tu es pas a-assez souvent avec nous... me dit-il en pleurant.

\- … Merci Kai... J'essaierais d'être plus souvent avec vous. Mais... Mon travail est très imposant. Mais je vais quand même essayer. lui dis-je.

Il se desserre puis me regarde et me fait un petit sourire. Je lui sourit à mon tour en lui essuyant ses larmes. Je le dépose au sol et me dirige vers le plat.

\- Aie, aie, aie !

J'éteins le feu. Ça a un peu trop chauffé, mais bon.

\- Allé, A TABLE ! criais-je.

Je transporte le plat suivis de Kai, puis le pose sur la table. Nagumo arrive donc avec Sora dans ses bras.

\- Et Kôta ? demandais-je.

\- Il refuse de sortir de la chambre... répond Nagumo en soupirant.

\- …

Je me lève donc et pars en direction de leur chambre.

\- Kôta ?

Il est assis dans un coin de la chambre la tête entre les jambes. Je m'approche.

\- Kôta, il faut aller manger...

\- NON ! Je viendrai pas. me dit-il d'un ton haut et boudeur.

\- Kôta, ne fait pas de caprice s'il te plaît je suis fatigué.

\- M'en fiche. J'veux pas... Laisse-moi ! me cri t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je m'approche sous un coup de colère, l'attrape et le lève.

\- Kôta ! Tu arrêtes de faire le bébé et tu viens manger ! criais-je.

\- Aiiiieeeuuhh ! T'me fais mal ! dit-il en se débattant.

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me battre avec toi. Tu viens !

\- Nooooonnnhh ! dit-il en essayant de me faire lâcher.

Je le traîne alors jusque la salle à manger, puis le mets sur sa chaise.

\- J'veux pas manger ! dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Arrête d'être aussi insolent, et mange ! dis-je d'un ton exigeant.

\- Non.

Je commence à manger sans vraiment faire attention au boudeur. Il va finir par manger, je le sais, j'ai l'habitude.

Comme je l'avais dis, le boudeur commence à manger. Je souris mentalement, mais je suis allé un peu vite.

\- BAAAAAHHHH ! Il y a des carottes ! dit-il en balançant l'assiette partout.

\- KOTA ! commençais-je en me levant brusquement.

\- J'aime pas !

\- ET C'EST QUI QUI VA N'ETTOYER ÇA ?! HEIN ?! TU EN AS PAS CASSÉ ASSEZ DES ASSIETTES AUJOURD'HUI ?! ET MON PLAT EST PAR TERRE MAINTENANT !

\- … TU PASSES TON TEMPS A M'CRIER DESSUS ! ET PUIS T'SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE J'AIME PAS LES CAROTTES ! cri Kôta.

\- Écoute, je suis fatigué... J'ai passé une longue journée. J'aimerais que tu me respectes un peu plus. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les carottes, elles n'ont rien de spécial et c'est bon pour ta santé. lui dis-je en lançant un soupire.

\- … T'es fatigué... T'es fatigué quand il s'agit de s'occuper de nous ! Pour ton travail tu f'rais n'importe quoi ! J'TE DETESTE ! me cri t-il en sautant de sa chaise et en partant en courant dans sa chambre.

\- KOTA ! criais-je.

« J'te déteste ! » Je m'assoie alors brusquement sur ma chaise les coudes sur la table la tête entre mes bras. Quel idiot ! Je suis un idiot ! Même Kôta le dit...

Je suis fatigué quand il s'agit de m'occuper de mes frères, mais mon boulot... Selon les dit de Kôta. Raaahhh... Quel idiot je suis. Je sens des larmes perler sur mes joues.

\- Hiroto... Tu pleures ? me demande Nagumo d'un air inquiet.

\- … D-désolé, commençais-je en me séchant les larmes, Kôta a raison. Je suis pas assez attentif à vous. C'est déjà compliqué pour vous que papa et maman soient pas là, alors si moi je me mets aussi à vous laisser... Votre enfance sera complètement perdu... Vous avez besoin d'une maman, d'un papa, comme d'un grand-frère ! Je suis un incapable ! dis-je avec les larmes qui continue à couler.

\- … Dis pas ça, Hiroto. Tu n'es pas un incapable. Au contraire ! Tu en fais tant pour nous. Tu es un merveilleux grand-frère, et on t'aime ! Même si tu n'es pas souvent avec nous, on sait que tu en fais beaucoup pour nous, et... Tu commences à être grand maintenant, 17 ans ! Bientôt 18 ! C'est normal que tu veux un peu plus de liberté ! Je le comprends tout à fait. Tu as une vie aussi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi et me mettant une main sur mon épaule, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et tu sais bien que Kôta ne pense pas un mot de se qu'il t'a dit. Il le sait comme nous. Et il t'aime ! me sourit-il.

Je lève la tête et regarde Nagumo. Il est incroyable, il essaie de me réconforter. Ça c'est un frère ! Je devrai aller m'excuser envers Kôta, car il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je me lève donc, puis prends Nagumo dans mes bras.

\- Merci Nagu. Merci... lui dis-je.

\- … C'est normal ! Je n'aime pas te voir triste, et puis... Tu es mon grand-frère ! me sourit-il.

Je me desserre de lui puis le regarde. Il me fait un sourire énorme, rempli de sincérité. Je souris à mon tour, puis me dirige vers la chambre des jeunes. J'entre doucement.

\- Kôta... ?

\- … renifle t-il.

\- Kôta...

Je m'approche de lui calmement, puis me baisse.

\- Kôta... Ne pleure pas. dis-je en séchant ses larmes.

\- …

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. dis-je d'un ton doux.

\- … P-pardon... me dit-il en me sautant dans les bras.

\- Hm... ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu... N'as pas tout à fait tort...

\- … J'te déteste pas... ! Je t'aime Hiroto... ! J'aurais pas dû j-jeter ton plat... A-alors que c'est toi qu'il l'a cuisiné. E-et j'aurais pas dû venir jouer dans la cuisine. me dit-il d'une voix pleurante.

\- … Ce n'est qu'un plat, ce ne sont que des assiettes. Mais... Mon affection et l'amour que j'ai pour toi, eux, ne sont pas cassé. lui dis-je en souriant.

\- … Je t'aime Hiroto ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris, et le prends à mon tour dans mes bras. Je me sens mieux, on vient de se réconcilier. J'aime mes frères ! Je me desserre alors et lui souris.

\- Je vais nettoyer le sol. Toi, tu vas prendre une nouvelle assiette, et manger ! dis-je.

\- N-non, c'est moi qui va nettoyer !

\- Non, toi tu vas manger. Zouh ! lui dis-je en le poussant un peu.

Il me sourit, puis se dirige dans la cuisine. Je sors alors à mon tour de la chambre, prends la serpillière de la salle de bain, puis par nettoyer la nourriture renversé au sol. Kôta arrive avec une assiette à la main, la pose et se sert de mon plat, puis commence à écarter les morceaux de carottes sur les côtés de l'assiette. Je fini de nettoyer, puis ramène tout à la poubelle. Je me lave les mains, puis reviens dans la salle à manger et m'assoie au près de mes frères. Je commence à manger aussi.

Pendant le repas nous parlons, raconte la journée. Cela me fait plaisir, et je pense qu'ils sont aussi content. Après le repas, ils m'aident à débarrasser, puis à rassembler tout dans le lave vaisselle. Nous rions, on s'amuse bien, puis se fut le moment d'aller se coucher. Il est 22h06... Ils devraient être tous au lit depuis 01h30. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Allé, les dents sont lavés ? demandais-je d'un air un peu méfiant.

\- Oui ! répond Kôta avec un sourire.

\- Hm... P'tit menteur, allé, zouh à la salle de bain !

\- Haha ! rit-il.

Kôta part alors en courant dans la salle de bain.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi je suis allé. répond Nagumo.

\- Moi aussi... répond d'une petite voix Kai.

\- D'accord. Sora dort déjà ? Dis-je.

\- Oui, il dort déjà. Je l'ai mis dans son berceau.

\- Bien. Et avec la baby siester, ça se passe bien pour Sora ?

\- Oui, elle m'a dit de te passer le bonjour au faite. sourit Nagumo.

\- Ah, merci.

Kôta revient alors, et saute sur son lit.

\- Allé, tous au lit ! dis-je.

Ils s'installent donc chacun dans leur lit. Je fais un bisous pour la nuit en leur disant « Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves ! » à chacun. J'éteins la lumière et ferme la porte.

Je vais dans le salon, éteins la lumière et prends mon portable au passage, puis va dans ma chambre. Je ferme ma porte, allume la petite lampe sur ma table de nuit. Je m'allonge sur mon lit soupirant d'apaisement. Je prends mon téléphone et regarde si j'ai un nouveau message. Rien. C'est incroyable ! Seiji pense à moi quand je suis pas là ? Ou il m'oublie ? Je soupire. Je me souviens alors que je devrai peut-être envoyé un petit message à Kilari. Je vais lui envoyé. J'écris.

« _Salut Kilari. :) Je t'envoie ce petit message plutôt tard, mais j'aimerais savoir si... Tu vas bien ? c:_

 _Je suis encore désolé. x( J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. :s Enfin, bien sûr que tu dois l'être. Je t'embrasse. Hiroto. B) »_

Voilà. J'espère avoir au moins une petite réponse. Je clique à présent sur la fenêtre de Seiji, puis lui envoie un petit message.

« _Coucou. Encore réveillé ? »_ et je lui envoie.

Après quelques instants, mon téléphone vibre. Je regarde. Kilari vient de me répondre, j'ouvre le message.

« _Bonsoir Hiroto. je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. je sui évidement décue mai sa va. Ne t'inkiete pas, j'espèr que tu es heureu au moin. ^^ Je sui aussi un peu étonné que... Tu aime un garcon ! / je sui plutot surpri je ne l'aurai jamais imaginer ! Surtout venant de toi. C assé bizare. Mai ne ten fai pas tu sera toujour mon meilleur ami ! Et mon amour pour toi sera toujour présen ! je vais dormir bonne »_

Et bien... Toujours autant de faute d'orthographe. Mais bon, je suis content qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop déprimé, du moins je l'espère. On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir grâce à un message. Je verrai bien.

Je renvoie donc un petit dernier message.

« _D'accord. (toujours autant de faute, hein ? x)) Je plaisante ! Bonne nuit._ »

Au moment où j'envoie le message, une seconde vibration retentit. Je vais dans la fenêtre de tout les messages, et je vois que Seiji m'a répondu. Je souris et lis le message.

« _Bonsoir Hiroto. Oui, je suis toujours debout. Et à ce que je vois, toi aussi. Tu vas bien ? »_

Je souris une nouvelle fois, et prends mon clavier.

« _Oui, tranquille. Tu fais quoi de beau ? »_

Après un petit moment d'attente, Seiji me répond.

« _Je viens de sortir de ma douche, donc je suis assis sur mon lit. Et toi ? »_

Je lis le message.

« _D'accord. »_ et lui envoie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je soupire, nos conversations sont pas vraiment joyeux, puis une autre vibration surgit. Je suis assez étonné, si c'est Seiji, et bien je serai un peu étonné car il n'est pas vraiment bavard. Je regarde donc. C'est Seiji.

« _Je t'aime. »_ Je souris. Il est mignon. Je lui écris.

« _Moi aussi, Seiji. :) 3_ »

Après quelques instants.

« _:) On fait un appel vidéo ?_ » je lis le message étonné. Un appel vidéo ? Pourquoi veut-il faire un appel vidéo ? Ça m'étonne un peu, car c'est rare que c'est lui qui propose.

« _Si tu veux. Je t'appelle ou tu m'appelles ? » et lui envoie._

 _« Je t'appelle. »_ m'écrit-il.

Un petit stresse se place dans mon ventre. Raaaahhh... Il faut que je me calme. Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer fort symbolisant un appel. Celui de Seiji, et en vidéo. Je décroche donc.

\- Bonsoir Hiroto. me dit-il en souriant.

Je rougis.

\- S-salut ! Que fous-tu torse nu ?! dis-je un peu brutalement.

\- Et bien, je t'ai dis que je venais de sortir de la douche. me répond-il.

\- O-ouais... Mais tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu plus avant de m'appeler... dis-je en rougissant.

\- Ooh, commence t-il en souriant, tu es gêné ? Tu veux que je mets une chemise ? me demande t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- N-non... ! C'est bon, tu peux rester comme ça. dis-je en rougissant.

\- … Et toi tu es bien en peignoir. Haha !

Je me regarde et je sursaute. Arg ! Quel idiot, on est tellement bien qu'on oublie que c'est un peignoir.

\- H-hm... dis-je en rougissant.

\- Haha... Soit pas timide Hiro... ! me dit-il en souriant.

\- N-non je ne suis pas timide ! D'-d'où tu vois que je suis timide... ?

\- Hahaha ! Tu es bien mignon Hiro. Il a l'air d'être agréable ton peignoir. dit-il avec un sourire de côté.

\- O-oui, il l'est. Il est vraiment confortable... dis-je en lâchant un soupire d'apaisement.

\- …

Il me regarde fixement les joues un peu rose. Il est trop mignon !

\- Beuh... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! demandais-je en rougissant.

\- … Tu as quelque chose sous ton peignoir ? me demande t-il.

… QUOI ?! C'est quoi cette question ?! Je rougis comme une tomate. Pourquoi veut-il savoir une chose pareil ?! Je ne sais quoi répondre.

\- … H-HMM… ! M-mais j-je, e-euh... P-pourquoi c-cette question ? dis-je en rougissant de plus belle et en bégayant.

\- Haha... Calme-toi Hiro, c'est juste une simple question qui se répond par « oui » ou « non ». me dit-il.

\- … E-et bien, je tourne la tête étant complètement rouge, n-non. dis-je complètement gêné.

Il sourit. C'est quoi ce sourire au coin des lèvres ?! C'est un sale pervers ou quoi ?! Je repense d'un coup à se qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain de tout à l'heure, et rougis d'un vif rouge encore plus que tout à l'heure. N-non je ne devrai pas penser à ça ! La honte ! En plus, je me suis fais plaisir en pensant à Seiji. Arg... ! Je regrette déjà cet appel vidéo.

\- … Intéressant. Haha ! C'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça ?

\- … B-bah e-en même temps avec tes questions bizarres... dis-je en regardant d'un autre côté.

\- … Haha... C'était pas grand chose. Mais je vois qu'il y a autre chose qui te mets dans cet état. Dis-moi.

\- NON ! E-euh... Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas autre chose... dis-je.

Il sourit.

\- Tu es grillé Hiroto, allé dis-moi tout. dit-il avec un sourire de sadique.

\- N-non... Je ne te dirai rien... dis-je en rougissant encore plus.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, en plus, on est ensemble. Alors il n'y a pas de problème.

\- … O-ouais... M-mais... C'est trop... J'ai trop honte.

\- Honte de quoi ? De me le dire ?

\- … O-oui. Et... J'ai honte de moi aussi. dis-je d'un regard honteux.

\- … Je te promets de ne pas rire, et tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à me moquer des autres, non ?

\- C'est vrai... Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- … Ça ne se dit pas... ! Et tu vas peut-être avoir honte aussi de moi...

\- … Hiroto ! Tu me connais, pourquoi aurais-je honte de mon cher Hiroto ! Je t'aime, voyons !

\- … Moi aussi, je souris, je t'aime Seiji !

\- Bah voilà, j'ai un sourire... J'aime te voir sourire, tu sais. me dit-il en souriant.

\- Hm... Moi aussi j'aime te voir sourire. Tu... Me fais penser à un prince quand tu souris. dis-je en étant un peu gêné.

\- Haha ! Alors, je suis ton prince et toi ma princesse ? me sourit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

\- H-hein ?! Mais non, je ne suis pas une princesse idiot !

\- Gentil Hiroto ! « Idiot » n'est pas un mot d'amour. Sourit-il.

\- Rooohh... J't'emmerde ! Haha ! dis-je en riant.

\- Mon p'tit démon impolie.

\- Impolie ? Si je ne t'envoie pas de message, tu ne m'en envoies pas un seul. Alors, qui est impolie ? dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Haha... Mais j'allais te l'envoyer après ma douche. Tu m'as juste devancé.

\- Mouais. Tu me baratine je vois ton nez grandir, hein Pinocchio ! dis-je en lançant mon sourire de petit diable.

\- Hahaha ! Bien sûr que non je ne te baratine pas. sourit-il.

\- … Haha... Bon ok.

\- … Hm... Alors, quel est cette chose que tu ne veux pas m'avouer ? me demande t-il d'un air curieux.

\- … Roohh... M-mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ? dis-je en recommençant à avoir le gêne.

\- Non, je veux savoir.

Il est vraiment pénible et quand c'est moi qui veux savoir quelque chose de lui, je n'obtiens rien. Je soupire puis regard Seiji qui attend une réponse. Je regarde alors son torse. Il est si beau, il est un peu musclé, de beaux traits, ses formes sont parfaites, sublimes. J'ai envie de le lui caresser, de manger ses tétons sur ses faux seins qui ressorte légèrement, ce qui montre sa musculation. Il est plus que beau, c'est indescriptible. Je sens soudain mon intimité se lever, je sursaute et rougit d'un coup. Oh non... Raaahhh... !

\- C-ça va Hiroto ? me demande Seiji d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- … NON J'AI ENVIE DE TOI ! dis-je en criant.

\- …?!

J'écarquille les yeux et mets une main devant ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! La honte... Je suis fou ! Et Seiji doit me prendre aussi pour un fou. Je rougis encore. Je le regarde d'un coin de l'œil. Il a les joues un peu plus rose, les yeux un peu grand ouvert. Il est gêné lui aussi. Tu m'étonnes...

\- C-ce n'est pas ce que je... commençais-je en rougissant.

\- … M-moi aussi, Hiroto... me dit-il en souriant.

\- … H-hmm... gémissais-je en rougissant.

\- … Tu... Te sens tout chose ? me demande Seiji avec des yeux un peu excité.

\- … H-hm... O-ouais... ! dis-je en rougissant.

\- …

Il sourit. Nous nous regardons. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ses si beaux yeux. Je me sens assez excité maintenant, je ne le suis pas vraiment entièrement, mais je le suis un peu. Je sens que je commence à avoir chaud. La chaleur de l'excitation m'envahis, le peignoir est d'une douceur et d'une fraîcheur. Je ne veux pas me réchauffer ! Seiji, tu saoules. Je ne sais que dire maintenant, je suis gêné. Seiji fait un visage doux, et amoureux. Il se met à faire une petite grimace d'un coup. Je souris de mon sourire de petit diable. Seiji commence à être excité ? Je sens mon entre-jambe durcir, de plus en plus. Je lâche un léger gémissement. Se qui fit sourire Seiji.

\- … Tu es en train de te chauffer ? me demande t-il d'un air complètement inconnue à mes yeux.

\- … H-hein ?! Que veux-tu dire ? Me chauffer... Comme je le pense ?

\- Oui. me sourit-il.

\- … N-non ! Je ne suis pas en train de me... E-euhmm... dis-je en rougissant.

\- Haha... ! J'avoue que... Je commence à sentir mon excitation. Dit-il en souriant d'un sourire assez pervers et avec les joues roses.

\- … H-hmm... ! On ne dit pas comme ça voyons ! Ça ne se dit pas... Je suis gêné maintenant... dis-je en soupirant toujours étant rouge.

\- Héhé... Toi aussi tu le sens, pas vrai ?

\- … S-stop ! Je... Ne... Bon, d'accord oui.

\- Et bien voilà. me sourit-il.

\- B-bon... Je suis désolé Seiji, mais je vais dormir. Il est déjà 23h16 ! On doit être en forme pour demain. Bonne nuit... ! Je t'aime. dis-je gêné.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Hiroto. Moi aussi, je t'aime. me répond-il.

Je raccroche donc. Je lâche un nouveau soupire, puis me lève et va vers mon armoire. Je l'ouvre, prends un tee-shirt puis un caleçon. J'enlève mon peignoir et rougit. Ce Seiji... Je soupire encore. Mon intimité est dur à présent. Il faut que je me calme. J'enfile alors mon caleçon. Voilà, j'ai une bosse maintenant. Je suis absolument gêné ! Heureusement que je suis seul. Je mets alors mon haut et saute sur mon lit. J'éteins ma lampe de nuit, puis ferme les yeux.

Peu de temps après, je m'endormis...

A suivre dans le chapitre 5...


End file.
